


【Good Omens 好預兆｜AC｜R18】惡魔不要哭

by blonly801



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Out of Character, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), 好預兆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊突如其來的噗浪短打（原噗）＊謝謝大家陪我骰骰子，拖了一個月真是對不起（跪＊超絕OOC注意＊共兩章，請按順序服用＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享、Kudo或是留下你的感想！





	1. 惡魔不要哭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當哭泣的惡魔在半夜爬上天使的床鋪……

午夜時分，無人的街道上一輛黑色古董車悄悄的開在蘇活區的街道上，輪胎輾壓過柏油路上的小石子發出的嘎吱聲顯得非常吵雜，黑色賓利車轟隆的引擎聲在一間二手書店前嘎然止住，車子的主人在駕駛座上磨蹭了一分鐘才搖搖晃晃的下了車，他毫不猶豫地用惡魔的小把戲打開上鎖的書店後再將它重新鎖上。

鮮黃的蛇眼在黑暗中讓惡魔能夠清楚的看見道路上的所有障礙物，他一邊用纖長的手指隨意的撫過桌上及書架上乏人問津的老書，一邊慢悠悠的繞過書堆踏上二樓的階梯往臥室走去。

虛掩的房門傳來規律的輕微呼吸聲，阿茲拉斐爾正穿著純棉的格紋睡衣熟睡著，克羅里如蛇般毫無聲響的慢慢鑽進房內往房中央的大床走去，他經過床頭燈時順手將電源切掉，讓臥室徹底壟罩在黑暗之中。

天使並不需要睡眠，但在沒有什麼事情好做的半夜他情願像個人類一樣穿著舒服的睡衣、躺在溫暖的床上閉目養神，所以當惡魔一爬上床把原本平整如水面般的床單壓出陣陣漣漪時，阿茲拉斐爾的眼睛也在瞬間睜開。

天使忍不住驚呼了一聲，但不是因為半夜有不速之客突然爬上他的床——他可是個東門守衛，只要他願意誰都傷不了他——而是因為他馬上就感受到克羅里熟悉的氣息迅速逼近並用嘴堵住自己即將到口的疑問。

「克羅……里？」阿茲拉斐爾並沒有推開惡魔，只是疑惑地舉起手想施展個小奇蹟讓房間亮一點，他並不像伊甸之蛇有雙能看透黑暗的眼睛，他需要光明才能看清克羅里十分不尋常的舉動。

「閉嘴，天使。」克羅里按住男人的手阻止他彈指的動作，順勢將阿茲拉斐爾寬厚且溫暖的手帶到自己的腰上，允許他將手探進自己單薄的上衣裡頭。

克羅里持續親吻著天使，那是不同與以往試圖誘惑的煽情熱吻，此時惡魔的薄唇細碎地點落在阿茲拉斐爾的雙唇、鼻尖、臉頰及眼睛上，比起求愛更像是確認自己的存在，用惡魔那略顯冰涼的嘴唇。

這時阿茲拉斐爾感覺到有東西啪搭啪搭的滴落在臉上，液體順著臉部溫潤的曲線流進微開的口中，天使伸出舌頭淺嘗一口，略帶苦澀的鹹味在口中化開，他甚至覺得自己可以從中嚐出悲傷。

「親愛的，你為何而哭？」阿茲拉斐爾將對方臉上的墨鏡取下後，溫柔的以雙手捧起惡魔消瘦的臉龐用拇指輕輕拭去滑落的淚水，世界末日後克羅里基於時尚或個人喜好又開始留起長髮，垂在耳旁的微捲紅髮搔的天使有點癢，「讓我看看你的臉好嗎？」

「不要……有什麼好看的……」克羅里雖然嘴上拒絕但沒有阻止天使彈指將床頭的檯燈點亮，溫暖的橘黃光線為阿茲拉斐爾重新帶來光明。

「噢——親愛的，你是怎麼了？什麼事讓你如此難過？」總算看清在懷中哭成淚人兒的惡魔，天使心疼的整顆心幾乎都要揪在一起，他緊緊抱住趴在身上啜泣的克羅里，小心的翻了個身讓愛人能夠舒服的躺在床上也讓自己可以好好的端詳惡魔，「真希望我能替你流淚及化解悲傷。告訴我，我該怎麼做能幫你撫平傷痛？」

「你只要抱我就好。」克羅里伸長手臂攬上對方的頸項再度張開嘴主動索吻，但這次不是蜻蜓點水般的撒嬌，而是滿腹慾望的求愛，「你知道我說的是哪種抱。」

「你確定嗎克羅里？我並不鼓勵用性愛逃避現實。」天使皺著眉頭猶豫著道，他不捨的用手摩挲惡魔哭紅的眼角，腦中不斷想著任何會讓克羅里哭泣的理由。

被上司刁難？克羅里還沒認真工作到會為此難過。

賓利撞壞了？惡魔應該會用魔法解決而不是在這邊哭。

跟天使吵架？老天在上，根本沒這個可能，我到底在想什麼。

當阿茲拉斐爾沉浸在妄想而開始出神時，身下的惡魔不滿的咬了一口天使的鼻子當做與自己溫存時居然敢分心的處罰，「讓我忘記傷痛的從來就不是性愛，是你。所以你到底要不要給我？」

「噢！這可真榮幸……我是說……是的，親愛的。」天使跪在惡魔敞開的雙腿間一邊親吻克羅里主動索吻的唇，一邊撩起對方的衣服溫柔愛撫著這副看上去比自己瘦弱許多的身體，溫暖的掌心在蒼白的皮膚上游移著，被撫過的地方慢慢染上淡淡紅暈看上去格外誘人。

「我們打個商量吧，天使。」克羅里解開褲頭抬起纖瘦的腰桿把貼身的牛仔褲褪至臀部，黑色緊身內褲包裹著充血挺立的性器描繪出不可言說的線條，惡魔拉著阿茲拉斐爾的手來到自己胯間，用慵懶好聽的聲音誘惑道：「你就直接進來吧，我的好天使。」

「克羅里，你明知道我不會答應。我們說好不這樣……噢！你準備好了？」阿茲拉斐爾原本一臉不同意的拒絕克羅里的提議，他可一點都不想因為急躁、粗魯的性事弄傷對方的肉體，但當天使的手更向下游移觸碰到已經濕透底褲的後穴時，這又是另一回事了。

「只是惡魔的小把戲，所以我們可以開始了嗎？」克羅里急躁的把牛仔褲跟底褲全部踢到一旁，伸手抱住阿茲拉斐爾的脖子再度渴求的吻上對方的唇，惡魔靈活的舌頭糾纏著天使的不放，貪婪的嚥下吸吮過來的唾液好似自己是個飢渴的旅人，找到沙漠中的綠洲就緊抓不放。

「進來……快點……天使……」吻的難分難捨的兩人終於分開後，克羅里貼著對方被自己啃得發紅的唇用輕到不能再輕的聲音渴求著，沒有人能拒絕惡魔如此飽富情慾的誘惑，尤其是愛了他六千年——雖然在近代他才承認——的阿茲拉斐爾也不再思考多餘的瑣事。

克羅里曾經問過因為無性別所以一開始沒有性徵的天使為何會替自己選擇一個以人類而言雖然正常但也足夠雄偉的性器放在自己胯間，貪婪如惡魔也沒有幫自己裝上這種人間凶器，但阿茲拉斐爾沒有直接回答只是囁嚅的反問著：「你不喜歡？」後，克羅里就用身體力行表達自己喜歡的不得了。

當粗大的陰莖緩緩進入惡魔濕軟且迫不及待被填滿的後穴時，克羅里幾乎要摟著天使的身體尖叫出聲，但他忍住了。

阿茲拉斐爾極其溫柔的佔有愛人的身體，他慢慢的讓粗長的肉莖輾壓過熾熱的甬道直到將之全數納入克羅里的體內，此時的惡魔有些失神地張著嘴開闔半天卻說不出一句完整的句子，直到天使開始將性器淺淺的抽出再頂入深處時才讓克羅里嬌喘出聲。

「天、天使……啊、啊啊——好棒！」惡魔扯著對方的睡衣因無法承受的激烈快感而掙扎著，阿茲拉斐爾緊抱著愛人的身體賣力的挺動腰桿不斷進攻埋藏在腸道深處的前列腺，惹得惡魔除了甜美黏膩的呻吟外幾乎說不出什麼像樣的話，「啊啊——天使、阿茲……太舒服了……慢點！」

克羅里的眼淚再度潰堤而出，但這次不是因悲傷流淚而是由於下身幾乎要滿溢而出的愉悅快感沿著脊髓爬上腦門，彷彿要將大腦融化般令人無法思考任何事情，惡魔仰起頭發出一聲拔高的嘆息後渾身顫抖的只靠後穴達到高潮，白濁的精液噴濺在兩人沒脫下的衣服，因高潮瞬間絞緊的腸道也讓阿茲拉斐爾沒堅持多久就射進愛人體內深處。

紅髮惡魔滿臉淚水的窩在天使懷中大口喘息，阿茲拉斐爾湊上來與愛人交換幾個濕潤的吻後寵溺的撫著克羅里汗濕的瀏海柔聲問道：「現在可以告訴我怎麼回事了嗎？」

「……不要。」身心滿足的克羅里毫不猶豫的轉頭躲避愛人熾熱的札人視線，冷靜後的他這才驚覺稍早自己的行為真是太失態了，身為一名惡魔居然像隻小貓一樣窩在天使懷裡哭哭啼啼尋求慰藉，想到此處讓克羅里忍不住害羞了起來。

「這不公平！這會讓我在意好幾百年耶！」阿茲拉斐爾不滿的大聲抗議道，他可沒忘記自己的性器仍然卡在對方體內尚未退出，他忍不住壞心的淺淺挺動了幾下腰部提醒一下不乖的惡魔，「你確定不說嗎，親愛的？」

「噢！你這是在威脅我嗎？真是個壞天使。」性慾再度被勾起的伊甸之蛇吐出蛇信煽情的舔了舔唇，他配合著對方的動作讓愛人將自己修長好看的腿架到手臂上，細碎的吻落在白皙嫩肉的小腿肚上逗的克羅里發出咯咯笑聲，阿茲拉斐爾伏下身再度吻上惡魔的薄唇後輕柔的讚嘆道：「 我有說過你的笑容有多美麗嗎？」

「噢，你少肉麻了！我才……啊、哈啊——」克羅里一如往常的想反駁對於惡魔而言太過甜膩的讚美，但抱怨的話才說到一半就被阿茲拉斐爾再度挺入開始抽插的動作打斷，伊甸之蛇柔軟的身軀幾乎要被折成兩半，已經習慣性事的身體毫無保留的為愛人敞開，他伸手緊緊摟住對方的頸項在天使耳邊吐出煽情的放蕩呻吟。

第二輪的性愛不像第一場又快又急的發洩性慾，兩人皆放慢步調慢慢地、仔細地享受肉體上的快感，熾熱的性器在濕滑的腸道來回摩擦，時而深時而淺的撞擊著腸壁深處的敏感突起。

天使與惡魔交纏著彼此的身體渴求著愛人的氣息、唾液及唇瓣，克羅里蒼白的皮膚上被種下點點吻痕，一路從喉結蔓延至挺立的乳首。阿茲拉斐爾原本平整的睡衣也被抓撓的亂七八糟，肩膀上甚至還被性慾沖昏頭的老蛇咬了一口，留下淡紅色的齒痕及光滑的唾液。

「一個、只是一個愚蠢的惡夢……但我、我就是忍不住……」攀在阿茲拉斐爾身上喘息不止的克羅里突然沒來由的吐出這句話，天使馬上就明白這就是惡魔半夜哭著爬上自己的床的原因，他用溫暖的大掌摟住不知是因情慾刺激亦或是回想起夢境而再度開始啜泣的愛人，指尖埋入鬆軟的紅髮中輕輕地梳理捲翹的髮絲，阿茲拉斐爾萬分溫柔的親吻著男人通紅的耳廓，用總是能安撫人心的嗓音安慰道：「別怕克羅里，我在這，一切都會沒事的。」

「說、說那句話給我聽。」克羅里揉著天使細軟的淡金捲髮用帶著哭腔的嗓音要求道，他把尚未乾涸的淚水蹭到對方臉上後張口吻住愛人的唇瓣，阿茲拉斐爾一邊舔著惡魔濕潤的口腔一邊輕笑著，他輕輕蠕動著雙唇在對方口中說道：「我愛你。」

惡魔心滿意足的笑著回答：「我也是。」

  
  


TBC…?

感謝志郎美圖，我愛他

我愛哭哭蛇

我愛你們

[噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/nhyv72)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還有下一章喔！！！  
記得要看喔！！！


	2. 裏結局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 請一定要先看過第一章

克羅里安心的抱著戀人比自己厚實溫暖的臂膀，一邊在心裡反覆咀嚼著天使真誠的告白一邊嘗試將可怕的夢魘掃離腦海。

這時惡魔突然發覺對方停下所有動作慢慢挺起身體，天使的體溫逐漸脫離懷抱讓克羅里從喉嚨發出不滿的低鳴聲，但當他對上阿茲拉斐爾那雙空洞且毫無感情的灰藍雙眼時身體像是掉入冷水似的顫抖了起來，尚未離去的惡夢再度鮮明了起來，克羅里忍不住發瘋似的不停揮舞雙手想抓住不斷遠去的阿茲拉斐爾。

一如每一次惡夢結束前的最後畫面，身影逐漸淡去的阿茲拉斐爾用無法耳聞卻能震撼靈魂的好聽聲音溫柔說著：「克羅里，該起床了吧？」

  
  


「阿茲拉斐爾！」惡魔扯著嗓子尖叫著從床上彈了起來，他猛然睜開滿是淚水的鮮黃大眼一邊劇烈的張口喘息一邊四處張望空無一人的房間。

殘破的傢俱倚靠在牆角似乎隨時都會崩毀，少了一半的屋頂抵擋不住外頭永不停歇的大雨，讓本就潮濕的室內淹起一片不小的水漥。勉強還算乾燥的角落堆疊著曾遭火吻的各式書籍，上頭覆蓋的厚重灰塵顯得這些書已多年乏人問津，惡魔身處的床鋪也早已破爛不堪，只剩右側原本屬於天使的位置上頭染著刺眼的大片深色污漬似乎永遠保持最初的模樣。

克羅里抱著阿茲拉斐爾最喜歡的米色大衣低聲啜泣著，天使曾精心維持最佳狀態的外套上頭沾著與床單上相同的深色污漬，惡魔貪婪得嗅著衣服上混著淡淡血腥味的古龍水香氣，無心整理的過肩長髮披散在四周將消瘦的臉龐遮去大半。

克羅里閉上眼睛試著回想過去共度六千年的快樂時光卻怎麼樣都無法取代不斷在腦海重複播放的駭人畫面，惡魔任由不停滾落的淚水浸濕美麗的長髮，他顫抖著深吸一口氣努力平復自己悲愴的情緒。

最終克羅里慢慢地吐出肺中所有的空氣後終於冷靜了下來，他抬起頭看向已經失去星光的漆黑夜空輕輕地說著。

  
  


「我真的好想你，阿茲拉斐爾。」

  
  
  


END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好我是老千，感謝你看到這裡……  
然後對不起，不要殺我XDDDDD  

> 
> 當時寫到要收尾時腦海突然閃過「這一切其實都是夢」的畫面  
於是蛇蛇就從頭哭到尾了XD
> 
> 寫出如此OOC的文還是自爽居多  
我想看克羅里淚眼汪汪的跟天使撒嬌(吐血  
好預兆真的很難寫……我覺得自己連車都不會開了……  

> 
> 原本我確實是想純粹寫個甜蜜蜜的肉文，但我可是老千耶！怎麼會讓他們這麼好過！  
於是阿茲就被我……嗯。
> 
> 因為不會有其他部分的描述，大概說一下腦中簡單的構思  
反正就是天堂跟地獄終究會打起來，地球幾乎半毀，阿茲被人刺死在床上，蛇蛇除了用那件染血的外套回憶天使外沒有別的辦法  
484萌萌的啊！（幹
> 
> 好啦！如果難以接受這個結局，只要回到上一章再看一次就好惹（欸  
還滿意這篇肉的話，記得幫我分享、戳Kudo喔！


End file.
